whats the point
by hot as hell's hinges
Summary: Just read ( styles , maybe some k2, and bunny)
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's (pov)

Everything is shit in is eyes . I tried to get the old Stan back but I guess he's not coming back. I give up. I love Stan but this isn't the first time this happened to him back when he turned 10 he though everything was shit and pushed all is friends away and said fuck you right to my face .I know his parents got a divorce but he didn't have to push everyone way and to make it worse he started drinking .

" I HATE HIM" I yell and hit my desk

" Kyle Bubbie your little friends are here " my mom yells from the bottom stairs . I really don't want company right now

" okay send them up " I yell back down and put my head on the desk . I hear footstep coming up the stairs and toward my door. I hear a knock and then someone come in

" Kyle . you can't stay in your room forever " Kenny said and sit on my bed and read a magazine he found laying around

I know he right I can't but I really don't fell like going out and facing the world just yet. I just lost my super best friend I just want to say home and stay in bed .

" Kyle get your hat and meet us down stairs in 5 " Kenny said and pulls cartman out of my room

what was that about ? I don't want to go anywhere . damn it Kenny . I get up and put my shoes on and grabs my hat from the mess on the floor. I walk down stairs to find my mom and dad siting on the couch watching a movie with Ike. she asked if I wanted to watch it with them but I really didn't want to . my mom usually just puts my food by the door and when I'm ready to eat I can get it.

" Kyle you finally came out of your room " my mom gets up and hugs me . " if you need to talk about anything let me know " I didn't even want to talk to her

" I'm going out with Kenny and cartman " I said and walk to the door .

"okay don't stay out to late " she said . she was back to her spot on the cough

" okay " I said and shut the door and run to Kenny's pickup truck and get in


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny's (pov)

I finally get Kyle out of his room for the first time since things with him and Stan. I hate seeing them fight they been best friends since kindergarten actually we all been friend since kindergarten . Kyle decided to sit in the bed of my truck . i didn't figh with him i stop at butters house and then at cartman's the last stop was at stan's i already called and told him i would pick him and wendy up ( i diden't want to take wendy but she was with him so i had to) we stop in front of his house i look at kyle and then at cartman . man i hope this works . i look back at kyle he was ready to jumb out of the truck and go back home . stan comes out with wendy waped around his arm

" hey guys " stan said as he get in

"hey boys " wendy said and sits down next to stan

" i really don't want to be here " kyle said and look at me . tears in his eyes

" kyle you can't stay in your room all your life " I look at him then at stan who was wispering something to wendy

" i love my room" kyle said and looks down at the ground

" kyle you haven't ate for weeks" i said and look at cartman who was now picking on butters

" not hungry" kyle said and look at butters and laughs becuse he was turning red

" for a week kyle how stupid you you think we are " cartman said and look at kyle now

" pretty dumb " kyle said and smiles

" there you go theres the smile i love " i said and smile to

i start the truck and drive to shakey's pizza . I though kyle migh like it i mean that was one of him and stan's favrite place to go after school but i think this would be go for him to face sit down and order the same thing we always did . 2 peperoni pizza's a pizza with everything . stan and kyle's favrite. i look to my right to look at kyle but he was gone

"kyle?" i said and look around

"ky?" cartman said and looks around too.

" when did you start calling kyle "ky"?" i ask still looking around shakey's

" since now" he said and smiles i really wanted to knock that smile off his face but there's no time for that now

" I FOUND HIM " butters yelled from the corner

we run over to were butter's was . i see kyle with his arms held out . he had cuts on his arms and tears runing down his face

" i can't do this anymore " kyle said inbetween tears and hugs his knees

" kyle i-i can't stand seeing you like this . let me take you home " i said and help kyle up and walk him to the truck . we get in the truck and leave . i take kyle home then go back to shakey's

kyle (pov)

i can't do this anymore i just cant. i get on my laptop and look up empy 4 room house in san fansisco i mean my mom and dad wanted have been wanting to go back to san fansisco anyways. the next thing i do is log on to my email i see a messege from kenny

everyonelovesme_** : **_**kyle i'm so sorry about today**

_Jewfro_ **: it's okay ken**

_everyoneloves me_**: are you sure ?**

_Jewfro:_ **yeah . i have to go ill talk to you later **

_Jewfro is offline _

i go downstairs and walk to the kitchen . i see my mom dad and brother geting dinner

" Oh kyle i was about to take up your food" my mom said

" mom ,dad can i talk to you?" i asked and sit down

"sure kyle " my mom and dad said and sit down

" so you know how you wanted to move to san fansico well . i found us a house there" i said and smile

" kyle are you sure you want to move ? " my parent ask me still in a good mood

"yeah" i said faster then i needed to

"okay were start backing after dinner" my mom said

After dinner

right after dinner we started backing like my mom said we would . she stops for a minute and makes a phone call . 10 minute later a moveing truck was here . i smile and go up to my room i forgot to log out of my email sometime this evening i guess i see 11 messeges

1 from butter

2 from cartman

8 from kenny

i diden't replay to any of them . i know everyone would try stoping me . i love all my friends but i just cant be in south park righ now and if i dont get away i'm goin to hurt myself again. by 10:30 we had mostly everything packed all we had to is load it. i go to my room and lay down and shut my eyes


	3. Chapter 3

K?

**jewfro writes: ** meet me at shake's pizza everyone i have a entrancement to make and i think everyone should be there when i make it

love,

Kyle brofloski

Jewfro is offline

my mom and dad are already in the car waiting for me in the car. i run down stairs and get in the car when we get to shakey's we see everyone outside talking. i get out of the car and look at everyone. i'm going to miss everyone even cartman .

" Kyle what's going on ?" Kenny said and look me in the eyes

" let's go inside and ill explain everything" i said and walks in to shakey's i walk on stage and get the mic and music plays

**"Bye, Bye, Bye"**

(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

" YOUR MOVING " Stan yelled " you can't leave your my super best friend "

" not lately " i said and look at Stan and Wendy . they were holding hands the pain was comeing back. this is just made me want to leave more.

" you can't leave you Jew-rat " cartman said. there was tears in is eyes . i never though cartman would be sad that i'm leaving

" YOU CAN'T LEAVE " kenny yelles and grabed me

" why?" i ask kenny and look at the floor . i couldent even look at him

"because" he makes me look at him " i love you " his hand cup around my face . i smile and lean in to kiss him . he returns the kiss and smile

"i love you to " i said and hugs . tears start falling down my face .

" don't leave" kenny said and huges me tight and then pulls away

" i - have to i'm sorry " i said runs out of shakey's

stan's ( pov)

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN . KENNY TOLD KYLE HE LOVE HIM THEN KISSED HIM . WHY I'M I JEALOUSE I HAVE WENDY.

" dude what the fuck was that?" i said and walk up to kenny

" i love Kyle .." Kenny said and runs after kyle

hey guys it me , im sorry for stan's short pov dont worry stan lovers there will be more stan parts i promise also i don't own the songs bye bye bye : by n sync

bye =) review


End file.
